The Past Always Repeats Itself
by CrazyDreamerGirl
Summary: Sequel to my YYH&IY story. A year has passed since Naraku was defeated. A mysterious artifact has also been stolen from the vault recently, and a new enemy appears that not only wants the jewel, but also the power of the well. Are these two things connec
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This takes place a year after **The Feudal Era Across the Street** or TFEATS for short. No demon kings from Yu Yu Hakusho. Yusuke is also not a half demon. He's staying human, unless I feel like introducing that little detail. The Sensui saga has not happened either.

**Full Summary: **A year has passed since Naraku was defeated. A mysterious artifact has also been stolen from the vault recently, and a new enemy appears that not only wants the jewel, but also the power of the well. Are these two things connected? It seems like Yusuke and the gang need to team up with Inuyasha and the others for another action packed adventure that will leave you guessing until the end.

**Disclaimer: **_sighs _I own only the plot. Nothing else...although...if anyone is willing to give me Kurama, I would love them for all of eternity!

**The Past Always Repeats Itself**

**Chapter One: Old Friends, New Enemies**

Yusuke Urameshi's arms were behind his head as he was lounging about on the roof of the school. Sarayashiki High was rebuilt even better than before. It was larger now with even more classrooms and extra curricular activites. They found the culprit responsible for the fire. He went to Kasanegafuchi High, and was hoping to get rid of both Kuwabara and Yusuke once and for all with his stunt. He claimed it was some sort of iniation to get into the gang over there. He went to court, but because he wasn't of age yet, he went to juvenile hall until he turns eighteen. After that, he has to spend six months in jail. The police tracked down the other members, and they were sent to juvenile hall, as well. But since they did not commit the actual crime, they only have to stay there for eight months.

The doors slammed open and out stepped a very angry Keiko Ukimura. She stood in front of Yusuke. Her arms were crossed, glaring at the sleeping teen.

"Could you move Keiko? You're in my light," said Yusuke groggily.

"Yusuke..." she said threateningly.

Then it came. She used her briefcase like backpack to hit Yusuke in the face. Needless to say, he skidded to a stop a few feet away from where he was originally.

"The hell was that for!" he yelled angrily.

Keiko's face softened up. She looked away. "You really don't remember..."

Without another word, she left Yusuke all alone with his thoughts.

Yusuke plopped down on the cement. "What's her problem?" he asked himself, rubbing his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, Keiko, is Yusuke up there? Hey, why are you crying?" asked a bewildered Kuwabara.

He was up on his way to the roof as well. He wanted to talk to Yusuke, and he was always up there.

Keiko pushed him out of the way and ran into the girl's room. He scratched the back of his head. "Whatever happened, I bet it's all Yusuke's fault," mumbled Kuwabara.

He opened the door and a cool breeze blew into his face. He looked around and saw Yusuke sitting on the ground. He had a bruise on the side of his face. It was safe to assume that it was Keiko's doing.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Keiko?" asked Yusuke.

"Sorry, no, but whatever you did, you better apologize. She was bawling," explained the orange haired teen.

Yusuke looked shock. "Really? I don't think I even did any-" he cut his sentence off. Realization hit him. "Oh, crap..."

"What?"

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap."

"What?"

"What's today?" asked Yusuke in the hopes that he was wrong about this situation.

"Friday. Why?" asked Kuwabara, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I really fucked up. I was supposed to meet Keiko for lunch today, and now..." Yusuke stopped as the bell began ringing to signify the end of lunch.

Kuwabara took a sharp intake of breath. "You are in deep, man. What is this? The fifth time you two had a fight since you started dating?"

"Yeah," said Yusuke, head bowed.

Yusuke and Keiko started dating about a few months after coming back from the feudal era. Not surprisingly, they had disagreed frequently, but nothing was as bad as this time. Sure there was the occasional times when Yusuke would lift her skirt, but he did that even before they were dating. It was a habit he couldn't break. As long as he didn't do that to any other girls, Keiko was slightly okay with it.

Their relationship was really strange. They kept breaking up and getting back together over the tiniest little things, like Yusuke leaving for a mission without telling Keiko. Okay, maybe that wasn't so tiny...

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked to their next class in silence. There wasn't much you could say to a guy that had to sit next his very angry girlfriend in the last class of the day.

"Good luck," said Kuwabara before they parted ways.

"I'll need it," said Yusuke. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked in. This was going to be a very long class...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome Higurashi was repeatedly banging her head against the wall outside of her math class. She had just finished a test, and she was certain that she had failed. Even her friends decided that it was better that they didn't stop her. When she got like this, there was no way to reason with her.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "Um, Kagome, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

"What!" yelled Kagome. Then she blushed in embarrassment when she saw who it was. "Oh, sorry, Hojo. I'm having a bad day."

"It's alright. I wanted to see how you were doing. Your grandfather said you had acute psychotic disorder."

Kagome blinked. _I'm sure he made that one up. Why can't he say I have the flu or something? _the reincarnated priestess thought.

"I'm much better now. Thanks for asking."

"Kagome, I was wondering..." started Hojo.

"Yes," she replied nervously. _Please don't ask for another date. PLEASE! When will he get it? _

"What is acute psychotic disorder?"

Kagome did an anime fall. Hojo's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Just dandy," she said, dusting her skirt. "So sorry, but I have to go now. I need to see...Bye!"

She ran off.

Hojo blinked. "Hm, I guess Kagome is a little touchy about her disorder. I better avoid the subject from now on..." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama as others called him, was pretending to pay attention in his science class. They were learning about the functions of a plant, which Kurama knew well of. All he had to do was say that he was a fox demon that could make plants grow by giving them part of his energy...Yeah, right.

He would make a ridiculously long paragraph about photosynthesis. After being in the human education system for quite some time, he realized that most of teachers would skim any answers that take up more than half a page. Besides, he was the top of his class. It was highly unlikely that he would slack off. His science teacher was no exception. He could pull this little trick on almost all of his teachers, except for Literature and History.

While faking attention, he was thinking of more important matters. Rumors were circulating around demons about a heist. He looked at the window.

In a flash, a figure in all black was in a tree. He recognized him immediately as being Hiei. The fire demon motioned to Kurama, meaning that he had new information.

Kurama opened the telepathic link between them.

The fox demon hid the shock that was threatening to creep up on his face. He was glad that this was the last period of the day. He looked at the clock. It was close...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

While everyone was enjoying a normal day, two things happened: One, a highly dangerous artifact was stolen right under the nose of Koenma. And two, a mysterious being slipped out of the well house on the Higurashi Shrine.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CrazyDreamerGirl: **I told you I would get this up by August. I'm sorry it took so long. I thought of a title and a plot about a month ago, but I didn't feel inspired to write. I managed to make and finish this entire chapter in a few hours. That's how enthuastic I was. I'm going to tell you the truth. I may have a plot, but I don't have an outline whatsoever. So, I am going to have completely random updates. Please bear with me here. (I'm also a little preoccupied with gaiaonline. I'm obsessing over my dream avis.)

Please review! And I hope all of my old fans from TFEATS come back...


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, and never will.

**The Past Always Repeats Itself**

**Chapter Two: Trouble**

Yusuke wasn't even paying attention in class, not that he ever did. But this time he had a good reason. He kept glancing at Keiko. Her head was bowed, and her now longer hair was creating a barrier between them. She wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. It felt like something was gnawing inside of Yusuke. He felt horrible. How could he forget something like this?

He looked down at his notebook. It was full of scribbles. It was a list of possible ways to earn her forgiveness. _I can cross out flowers...she was never much of a flower lover, _thought Yusuke. _Hm, chocolate...that might work. Or, I can get her a diamond necklace. I hope Kurama won't mind robbing a jewelry store for me..._

"Mr. Urameshi, are you even listening?" the teacher asked angrily.

"Yeah," he replied in a dull, uninterested voice.

"Then please tell the class what I just said."

"You said, 'Mr. Urameshi, are you even listening?'" repeated Yusuke. He didn't even bother looking at the teacher when he said this.

A vein appeared on the teacher's neck. He pursed his lips. "De-"

Yusuke looked around. Everything was frozen in place. It looked like time had stopped. This was exactly what happened when Koenma gave him his first mission...

He began to look around frantically. He knew that pacifier breath was behind this. He couldn't be too far off. He couldn't go on a mission now. Keiko was still mad. If he went, she would probably get madder.

_Pop._

Koenma was floating in mid air in front of Yusuke. He had a very serious look. Something really bad had happened. Yusuke could sense it.

"Yusuke, I need you to get to Spirit World as quickly as possible. Botan is waiting for you outside. Get Kuwabara and come to my office. I've already informed Kurama and Hiei," explained Koenma.

"Okay, but before you make time start again, I need to do something."

"What could you do that's so important?"

"Trust me," said Yusuke, writing something in his notebook. He tore the page out and folded it a few times. He scribbled _Keiko _on it. He placed it right on her textbook were she couldn't miss it.

"You can start time as soon as I leave the classroom," said Yusuke.

Koenma nodded.

"-tention!" finished the teacher. He looked around. Yusuke was gone. "But, he was just here. You all saw him! How could he have left?"

The class began talking amongst themselves. Another one of Keiko's friends was leaning towards her to ask about Yusuke, but she ignored her. She was too busy reading Yusuke's note.

_Hey, Keiko! _

_Look, I'm really sorry for forgetting. I don't know what happened. I guess I got really mad in my last class, but that's no excuse for what I did. I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Oh, and if you're wondering where I went, well, it's like this: the toddler has got another mission. I thought I'd tell you before you got even madder. Don't know when it'll be over, but don't worry about me. _

_-Yusuke_

_P.S. I'm really sorry!_

At the bottom, he had drawn a stick figure that looked like himself and Keiko. The Yusuke stick figure was on his knees with a heart shaped box of chocolate. He was offering it to the Keiko stick figure. It was asking if she would forgive him.

Keiko couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her lips. "Of course I forgive you, you big idiot," she murmured.

She looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of Botan taking off. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there too. She smiled, and she swore she saw Yusuke smile back at her.

* * *

Kagome ran up the stairs that led to her family's shrine. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling of dread that was causing her to worry. She finally reached the top. Everything looked perfectly normal. She cautiously took a step forward. She looked around. It was quiet, too quiet.

She ran inside the house. She called, "Mom! Grandpa!"

"Oh, hello, dear," her mother said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Is that Kagome?" asked her grandpa.

"Yes, Dad," replied Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. The priestess side of her was telling her that something was wrong. She took a step back. _But they're my family. They look and act perfectly normal, _thought Kagome.

"Is there something the matter, Kagome?" asked her mother.

There it was again. She could sense something...She couldn't place her finger on it, but it wasn't normal. It felt more...

"Oh, Kagome, that reminds me," started her grandfather. "Could I take a look at the Shikon Jewel?"

"Why?" asked Kagome suspiciously as her hand automatically flew to her neck. She gasped when she realized what she had done. She clutched the jewel tightly. It was almost complete now. Only one fourth of it left to go. After Naraku's death, gathering the jewel shards had been very simple. There was the occasional demon that had a good chunk of it in their possession, but they were never as strong, or as clever, as Naraku.

Kagome back away to the stairs. Her so called mother and grandfather were edging closer and closer to her with obviously fake smiles. She stumbled and fell onto the steps. They pounced on her. She rolled over and heard them hit the steps. She stood up and ran up. She skidded to a stop when she heard Souta's voice.

Her 'mother' and 'grandfather' smirked at each other. Her 'mother' went downstairs. "I'll just see what dear Souta needs," she said, sneering.

"Don't you dare hurt him," threatened Kagome.

"Then give us the jewel if you know what's good for you and your brother," replied her 'grandfather.'

"Let me see that he's okay, and I will give you the jewel," said Kagome. She had no choice. If they hurt Souta, she could never forgive herself.

Kagome's 'mother' walked in front of her down the stairs. Her 'grandfather' was behind her.

"Souta, come here for a sec," said Kagome.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just missed you. I want to give you a hug," she replied.

Souta had a confused look on his face. Since when did Kagome ask for hugs? He looked up at her eyes. They were pleading. He saw them flicker towards the stairs for a second. The rest of their 'family' were standing in front of the door and next to Kagome.

It only took Souta a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. Kagome never looked so frightened. Something had obviously happened. And where was Inuyasha?

"Aw, sis, you know I hate hugs. But if you want one so badly, you're gonna have to wait. I need to get something from my room. I promised a friend he could borrow my video game. I need to go give it to him. He's standing at the bottom of our huge stairs," said Souta.

"I'll come with you," said Kagome quickly.

'Mother' and 'grandfather' looked at each other. They followed the two up the stairs. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. Souta grabbed her hand. She looked behind her briefly and ran. She dragged Souta along into her room. She locked the door. She grabbed her chair and put it underneat the doorknob.

"What's going on?" asked Souta.

"I don't know, but that's not Mom or Grandpa."

They banged on the door.

"Open the door. We just want to spend time with you two," said their 'mother' maliciously.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Souta frantically.

Kagome was busy looking for something underneath her bed. "Yes," she cried.

She was holding her bow and arrows. She placed her arrows into their case and slung it over her shoulder.

"Jump onto my back, Souta."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," he said a little unsure of where this was going.

Kagome tried not to stagger under the weight of her brother. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Inuyasha when he carried her like this. She opened the door. Without a look back, she jumped onto the tree branch near her window. She clung to it with both hands. She closed her eyes and let go. She landed in the bushes. She and Souta were covered in scratches and bruises. They ran to the well house.

She was so happy that her mother got a lock installed here.

"But I can't travel to the feudal era like you can," protested Souta.

"We have to try," said Kagome.

She grabbed Souta and jumped in. Souta closed his eyes, waiting for impact. It never came. He peeked and saw they were engulfed in a strange blue light. He was going to the feudal era. He was going to see Inuyasha and the rest of Kagome's friends. And best of all, he was going to see demons.

They landed on solid ground. Kagome instructed him to climb onto her back like before. She began climbing the vines. She placed her hand on the well's rim. Someone else came and pulled her up.

* * *

Botan stayed with the others while they were being briefed about the mission. No one interrupted Koenma while he talked. It could have been from his serious look, or because both Hiei and Kurama had grave faces on, and when that happened, they knew it was serious.

"Earlier today, a demon stole a dangerous artifact that was being delivered to Spirit World for safe keeping. The guards were chocked with a fine string. We believe, after the guards were murdered, he or she took the artifact with relative ease," said Koenma.

"What exactly does this artifact do?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma pressed a button and his screen turned on. A picture of a black pendant with a ruby color jewel in the center appeared. A brief look of surprise passed over Kurama's face. No one noticed.

"It's not what it can do, it's what it can be used for," said Koenma.

"That makes no sense," said Kuwabara.

"Let me explain. If that pendant is combined with another source of power, such as the Forlorn Hope, it can magnify its power tenfold. If you remember, the mirror is at its full power during a full moon, and to be able to grant a wish, it must take a life."

Yusuke and Kurama briefly glanced at each other. They were the only ones that survived the mirror.

Koenma continued, "If that pendant were to combine with the Forlorn Hope, not only would its power increase without the need of the full moon, but the sacrifice wouldn't be necessary anymore."

Kurama was deep in thought. Hiei glanced at him. He gave him a calculating look. He could sense something was troublng the fox demon, but what? He crossed his arms and looked away. He would ask him later.

"But, it would be completely useless if it has nothing to power up, right?" asked Yusuke.

"Correct, Yusuke, but think carefully. What powerful object does Spirit World not possess?" asked Koenma.

They took a moment to think. It was Kurama who answered. "The Shikon Jewel."

"Exactly," said Koenma, gravely. "You remember how powerful Naraku had become. Just think about the chaos and devastation that would ensue if that demon gets his hands on the jewel."

They knew very well what could be possible from the jewel without giving it more power. Who knows what could happen if the jewel's power was increased. Maybe even the end of the world.

"With every shard of the jewel, it increased a demon's power tenfold. Now, if that pendant were to combine with the whole jewel, the demon's power would increase more than five hundred times," said Koenma.

"But don't demons believe that the jewel doesn't exist anymore in this time?" asked Kurama after some deep thought.

"If that's the case, then it's either some wacko demon that's found out the truth, or..." Koenma left his thought unfinished.

"They used the well," finished Hiei.

He turned the screen off. "You need to take another trip to the past. I don't care if the jewel is incomplete, I want you four to deliver it to me. We need as much of the jewel as possible. Inform Inuyasha and the others about the situation. Stay on high alert."

* * *

Kagome landed with a thud. She looked up. It was Inuyasha. Souta immediately went off her back and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I finally came here!" exclaimed Souta.

"Um, Kagome, I thought your brother couldn't travel through the well."

"He can't. I had to give him a piggyback ride to the past," said Kagome. She stood up and rubbed her back.

"Did something happened? The last time you wanted him to come here was because of a demon attack," said Inuyasha.

"It's my family. Well, they're not my family, they're demons. Not that I'm a demon, but they are..." Kagome continued to babble hysterically. She stopped suddenly. Tears were streaming down her face.

Inuyasha had already gone down the well.

* * *

**CrazyDreamerGirl: **I'm very unsure about this chapter, so tell me what you think, truthfully. Anyway, thank you for reviewing kahuffstix, Kira and Lacus, loveanime18, ssjmystic2000, S.T. Nickolian, Mitsukia-No-Hane, Arada, and Vitanie Tora.

Sorry for the late chapter. School started and I got a puppy recently, so I've been a little preoccupied. Please review!


End file.
